


Settling Down

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: Mcgenji Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, First house, Fluffy, M/M, McGenji Week, corny southern slang, fluffy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Jesse and Genji unpack their kitchen.





	Settling Down

There were more boxes than Genji knew what to do with. He sat, slumped against the island in the middle of the kitchen, tearing open tape and placing plates in neat little stacks. Why did they have so many plates?

“Hun?” Came a voice as smooth as honey.

“Kitchen,” Genji called, not looking up from his work. Jesse let out a low whistle as he stood in the entrance to the kitchen.

“Where’d we get all these boxes?” He asked, looking from one stack of boxes to another, before finding Genji.

“Well, some of these boxes are our wedding china and others are just cups and plates we own, apparently,” Genji said, looking up. Jesse had work today, while Genji had opted to take another day off work. So, Jesse didn’t really get to look at the massive amounts of stuff the two had brought from their apartment.

“Well I’ll be damned, we own a lot of shit,” Jesse said, navigating his way through the boxes and sitting behind Genji. Genji chuckled, pressing back into Jesse’s broad chest.

“I think it’s a good thing we moved into a house, where did we even put all this stuff?” Genji asked, lifting up a plate shaped like an egg. It was bright yellow with pastel pink dots on it. Along the bottom, in Jesse messy cursive was the words Happy Easter.

“I can’t believe we’ve still got that,” Jesse said, leaning so his chin rested on Genji’s shoulder.

“You gave this to me for our first Easter together. I told you I didn’t want a stuffed bunny because soba would destroy it. So, you got me this instead,” Genji explained, smiling thoughtfully.

“You’re sweeter than a frog covered in honey,” Jesse said, pressing a light kiss to Genji’s cheek. Genji laughed and playfully pushed Jesse.

“Stop with your lame southern sayings,” He added, before twisting to look at Jesse fully. Jesse pouted and kissed Genji’s nose before muttering a completely fake apology.

LWell, as long as you’re sorry,” Genji said, kissing Jesse softly on the lips.

“I love you, buckaroo,” Jesse whispered into Genji’s mouth. Genji just laughed and pressed deeper into the kiss, this is how he had always imagined his life would be. Him, Jessie, and some stupid southern sayings.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked my small little ball of fluff. Keep your eyes out for more Mcgenji!


End file.
